Love Hurts
by mentaru
Summary: Duo loves Heero, but does Heero love Duo as well? Will it be happily ever after, or will Heero break Duo's poor little fragile heart? [oneshot]


**[TITLE]** Love Hurts

**[AUTHOR]** mentaru

**[DISCLAIMER]** Well, the last time I checked, I didn't own Gundam Wing, so unless I did in my past life, I don't now, and I won't ever in the future. And the word "yoink" (and all its forms) belongs to Matt Groening and everyone else who created _The Simpsons_ and that has copyrights to it.

**[RATING]** PG (for mild language)

**[PAIRING]** 1+2 (as there is no sexual interaction – I can't write things like that. I can only hint. LIME! Fwahaha. Sorry. This fic isn't a lime; I'm just insane.)

**[SUMMARY]** Duo loves Heero, but does Heero love Duo as well? Will it be happy-ever-after, or will Heero break Duo's poor little fragile heart? My Gundam Wing one-shot. Please R&R! (Criticism and critiquing are open for all reviewers, but, please, if you want to flame, make them small flames, or maybe little fires. But, I really don't want bonfires, okay? ^_^ I mean, it can't be _that_ bad, can it?)

**[A/N]** Just so you know, Duo acts like kind of a Drama Queen in this fic, but I could totally see him doing these things in my head, so that's why he acts that way. If you don't like it, that's not my problem. So, there's no reason to flame me for it when I've given you a good warning right here. Happy reading!

~*~

**(A/N: This is sort of a prologue, I guess, as it has nothing to do, really, with the main plot. I just thought it was an amusing way to introduce the characters. And, if you're wondering, I have no idea where the room is. It could be in a hotel, or maybe in an apartment. I really don't know. But, just for your info, the room also has a couch and television in it, along with the kitchen and table with Heero's laptop on it. And there is a bathroom branching off of the said room, so you could assume that it is in a hotel - _where_ this hotel might be, or _why_ they might be there I still don't know. Well, that cleared some things up. Sorry I had to say so much. Enjoy the fic!)**

Heero Yuy, as usual, was doing something 'important' on his laptop. No one else was in the room, and it was silent, other than the occasional clicks of the keys on the keyboard.

Just then the doorknob turned, and a tired-looking Duo Maxwell emerged from behind the door. He came in, shutting the door behind him. "God," he stated, blowing out his breath. "What I just came back from was hell! They didn't have any cokes!"

Heero remained silent, looking at his laptop's screen with a serious look on his face.

Duo walked over to the fridge, opening the door and scanning the inside. "Where the hell are all the cokes, Heero?!" he exclaimed, the tone of his voice sounding extremely agitated and annoyed. He glanced over at Heero - after slamming the fridge door shut - who was holding a most familiar can in his left hand. Duo froze; his eyes widened and he made a run for where Heero sat. He swerved as he neared the table - he didn't want to run into it - and 'yoinked' the can out of Heero's hand.

Heero ignored Duo.

Duo halted to a stop and quickly finished off whatever was left in the can. He then placed it back in the exact spot it had been.

Heero spoke, sounding his usual monotone: "Get a _life_, Maxwell."

~*~

Heero sat on the couch later that day, watching the news.

Duo walked into the room, returning from a shower, rubbing his hair with a towel, trying to dry it as much as possible. He was also wearing nothing _but_ a towel.

Heero acknowledged Duo's presence, and also registered that Duo was wearing nothing but a towel. "Maxwell, put some pants on," he said, his eyes never leaving the television's screen - he rarely _ever_ looked Duo, or _anyone_ for that matter, directly in the eyes.

"Pants?" Duo said, giving Heero a mock-confused look, his tone sounding the same.

"Maxwell, stop being so obtuse. I know you know what pants are. Now, go and put some on." Heero's eyes still did not leave the screen.

Duo scrunched up his nose, as a four-year-old might if he didn't get his way. But, he immediately took the look off of his face. "Fine. You've convinced me."

He walked out of the room and returned minutes later wearing his boxers (with chibi Gundam Deathscythes on them), his hair still down, now fully dry.

"Good enough, I guess," Heero said as Duo entered the room again. "At least it's _something_."

Duo waltzed over to the couch and plopped himself next to Heero - and very close, too. "Hey, Heero, do you know how to braid?" he asked.

"No," Heero replied dryly, trying to mask the fact that he did, indeed, know how to braid - he'd seen people do it before, and it was very simple to pick up on. He thought he might need to know, since he might encounter the situation of having to braid Duo's hair.

"Aww," Duo whined. "But I can't do it by myself."

"Well, _why_ would _I_ know how to braid, Maxwell?"

"I don't know, but some help _you_ are."

Duo made a noise, sounding something like 'hmpf'.

"Maxwell," Heero began, sounding very annoyed, "stop being such a damn Drama Queen. Turn around and I'll braid your damn hair."

Duo turned his body so his back was leaning against Heero's left shoulder. He moved his legs onto the couch and bent them, the bottom of his feet on the cushions of the couch. "So you _do_ know how to braid. Why'd you lie to me, Heero, ole buddy, ole pal?"

Heero rolled his eyes at Duo, clearly annoyed at him. "Maxwell, just shut up and let me braid your damn hair if you want me to so bad!"

Duo immediately ceased talking.

Heero parted Duo's hair three ways, held two parts in his left hand and one part in his right. He began weaving the parts together, carefully, as he didn't want to hurt Duo - _or_ his hair. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he absolutely loved Duo's hair - the way it felt in his hands, the way it looked from afar, and the way it looked on Duo: absolutely beautiful.

He wove the last two parts together and held the three ends together at the bottom. "Maxwell, did you _forget_ something? Like maybe your _hair band_?" Heero was clearly _very_ annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, guess so," Duo said in response. "But I don't need one. Just leave it how it is, Heero."

"Fine." Heero let go of the ends he was holding together. Nothing unraveled, to Heero's surprise.

Duo lay back onto Heero's lap, and turned his head to look at him. "Thanks Heero," he said, smiling.

Heero ignored him, his focus back on the television's screen.

Duo was getting tired of Heero ignoring him, so he decided to do something about it. "Heero," he said, still looking at him, "do you _looove_ me?"

Heero still ignored him.

"Heero, do you _really_ want to break my _poor_ little _fragile_ heart?" Duo asked, his eyes almost sparkling.

Silence.

Duo was getting rather annoyed. He pulled Heero's shirt, so Heero was pulled down to Duo's eye level, which _forced_ him to look Duo _straight_ in the eyes.

"Look at me, Heero," Duo said, almost in a whisper. "Do ya _love_ me? Do ya? _Do ya_?" His eyes sparkled, almost as if they were pleading.

Heero's eyes softened as he stared into Duo's cobalt blue eyes. He cupped Duo's cheeks in his palms and pulled Duo's face towards his own.

Duo loved how softly Heero held him.

Heero softly, but passionately, placed a kiss on Duo's lips, closing his eyes.

Duo let go of his grasp on Heero's shirt slowly, finger by finger. He returned Heero's kiss, closing his own eyes now, savoring the moment. _'I'm ready for anything, Heero!'_ he thought.

Heero broke away and opened his eyes, as did Duo. He still held Duo's face in his palms, and their faces were inches away from each other. "Yes," he whispered, answering Duo's question. "I do."

Duo stared into Heero's eyes.

Heero's face suddenly became serious again. He let go of Duo's face.

Duo's head fell onto Heero's lap and Duo grimaced slightly. _'I spoke too soon.'_

Heero then shoved Duo off the couch and he landed on his back on the floor with a _thud_.

_'_Way_ too soon.'_

"Ow!" Duo said, sitting up, leaning on his arm for support. He looked at Heero. "I thought you loved me?"

Heero glanced down at Duo and smirked. "Love hurts, Maxwell."

**F I N**


End file.
